Strawberry Quartz
Strawberry Quartz '''was previously a very rare aristocratic gem belonging to Pink Diamond herself, until the fateful day when Rose Quartz sparked the rebellion by shattering her. Strawberry Quartz was left without a true leader, and was transferred to Earth to aid in healing the Homeworld troops that had to fight during the rebellion. At the end of the rebellion, all Homeworlders were ordered to flee the Earth at once. Strawberry Quartz tried to follow the orders as best as she could, but also attempted to bring back a sick and injured gem that she had been healing. The gem ended up slowing her down, as the ships had left without her, and a loud flash of light rang out. Strawberry Quartz was able to effectively create a bubble shield around herself which saved her from the corrupting attack of the Diamonds. The explosion, however, poofed her at the exact same time she summoned her bubble shield, and she had effectively bubbled herself. It wasn't until over 5000 years into the future that Strawberry Quartz was popped by an unknown gem, and allowed to reform. She had no recollection of how much time had passed, and she still believes that the Homeworld ships are out there somewhere, ready to bring her back to her home. Appearance Strawberry Quartz was a very important and high-ranking member of Pink Diamond's court, and her everyday attire still reflects that. She wears a regal pink dress with a light salmon top with a dark pink collar. The skirt of the dress is a darker salmon, and has a dark pink skirt-like tuft around the waist, that surrounds her gem, which is cut in the shape of a heart. As for her physical appearance, Strawberry Quartz has very light pink skin, and an ovular face shape as well as a small and pointed nose. She has full and plump lips that are covered in a light pink gloss, and her irises are a dark pink color, with black pupils. She wears her light pink hair loosely, with a small pink-white crown on her head. Her weapon is a parasol with the same color scheme as her outfit, and she is frequently seen wielding it as an accessory. Personality Strawberry Quartz is a rather shy and quiet gem, and prefers not to hold a conversation with people that she does not know very well, leading others to believe that she wishes to be left alone, which she does. If she is confronted by an enemy or a rather dangerous situation, she has a very flighty instinct, and will attempt to protect herself and try to flee, rather than try and fight the situation at hand. If one gets to know her, they will find a very nice and caring person who wishes nothing but the best for everyone that she meets. Abilities Rose possesses standard Gem abilities, including shape-shifting, weapon-summoning, fusion, bubbling, regeneration, and superhuman strength/durability. As a Quartz Gem, she is created to be a warrior, albeit one with abilities that focused on defense. * '''Healing: Strawberry can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though she may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. * Nubikinesis: Strawberry can create, shape and manipulate clouds, visible masses of liquid droplets and/or frozen crystals made of water or various chemicals suspended in the atmosphere above the surface of a planetary body. Clouds are usually created and sustained by upward-moving air currents, produced by the condensation of water vapor. * 'Bubble Shield: '''Strawberry can summon an incredibly durable bubble, that encases her and others that she's protecting. It has been shown that she is capable of summoning it reflexively, as she instinctively summons her bubble to protect herself while wandering through the Kindergarten. It was shown that Strawberry can even expand her bubble to push away enemies. History Strawberry Quartz was first created about 10 years before the beginning of the Rebellion War, to serve directly under Pink Diamond, as her courts personal healer. She served Homeworld dilligantly for the years leading up to the war, until she followed Pink Diamond to Earth in a war effort, again serving as her personal healer for everyone inside of her court. All appeared good for Strawberry Quartz and Homeworld in general, until the war reered its ugly head when Rose Quartz herself shattered Pink Diamond, which sparked a last minute attack by Homeworld. The remaining Diamonds ordered that all loyal Homeworlders flee the Earth immediately, which Strawberry intended to do along with the rest of her court. While fleeing, she encountered a wounded gem, lying on the ground. She decided that she couldn't simply abandon a member of her court, so she attempted to heal the gem and bring them along to the leaving ship; it turned out that Strawberry wasn't able to heal the gem in time, as a bright light and extremely deafening sound rang out from the sky, which triggered Strawberry to summon her bubble shield around herself, right before she was poofed, which ultimately rendered her trapped inside of her own bubble. It wasn't until over 5000 years in the future that an unknown gem popped her bubble, freeing her from a prison of her own design, and allowing her to reform. Once she reformed, she had no idea of how much time had passed, and had attempted to search for the Homeworld ships that were to take her back home. Only a month has passed since her freeing, and she still has not given up hope in finding her way back to Homeworld. Gemology * Strawberry Quartz carries all the vibrations of Clear Quartz, with the additional attributes of universal love, understanding of purpose, and seizing the day. Carrying Strawberry Quartz can be soothing and calming for someone who works in a fast-paced environment. Strawberry Quartz has the ability to amplify intentions of love, gratitude and generosity, and can radiate those vibrations outward. Some wear Strawberry Quartz when trying to attract a soul-mate. However, be aware that “soul-mate” doesn't mean “exactly like yourself”. Often, our soul-mates are those people who can really test us and show us where we need work. * Quartz is one of the most plentiful minerals on earth, making up about 12% of the Earth's crust. Despite the fact that quartz is common, it is far from boring - the quartz world is remarkably diverse. Among the most fascinating phenomena in the quartz world are the unusual inclusions that are occasionally found in clear quartz crystals.Gemologists use the term "sagenitic quartz" to refer to transparent colorless quartz containing needlelike crystals ofrutile, actinolite, goethite,tourmaline or other minerals. The most well-known example is ''rutilated quartz, which contains inclusions of golden rutile or titanium.Quartz with red inclusions of iron oxide is more rarely found, and is often sold under the name strawberry quartz or "red fire" quartz. Some specimens have very fine inclusions that are only visible under magnification, lending the quartz a more or less uniformly strawberry color. Others have clearly visible inclusions and may appear as clear quartz with reddish needles, flakes or spangles. Category:OCs Category:Mala's Content Category:Chat Roleplay AU Category:A to Z